Röntgen 2
Hur bildas röntgenstrålning? Elektricitet är rörelse av elektroner. En form av elektromagnetisk strålning är synligt ljus. Det bildas i glödlampor för att ge oss ljus hemma. Hur går det till? Genom att få elektroner att röra sig på ett sätt som gör att de frisätter energi. Ju längre från kärnan som en elektron befinner sig desto högre energinivå har den. När den faller inåt, närmare kärnan tappar den energi som avges som strålning. Om strålningen har rätt våglängd, i detta fall 7000-4000 Å bildas synligt ljus och glödlampan avger ljus (och värme som bieffekt). Själva glödlampan består av en glaskupa, en sockel och en glödtråd. I glödlampan finns en glödtråd av ett värmetåligt material, ofta volfram. Glaskupan gör att glödtråden omges av ett vakuum eller av en ädelgas. Det är för att värmen från glödtråden inte ska interagera med något annat. I närvaro av syre hade glödtråden genast brunnit upp. När man lägger elektrisk spänning över glödtråden går det en ström av elektroner genom den. Elektronerna kolliderar med atomerna i glödtråden. Detta kallas motstånd eller resistans. Elektronerna förlorar en del av sin rörelseenergi, vilket värmer upp glödtråden. Ett föremål med en temperatur över absoluta nollpunkten strålar ut elektromagnetisk strålning, så kallad temperaturstrålning. Glödtråden blir så varm att en liten del av strålningen (ett par procent) är synligt ljus. Största delen av lampans effekt blir emellertid till värmestrålning som normalt inte är till någon nytta. image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-17 kl. 15.52.45.png Samma princip, alltså att generera elektronförflyttning mellan orbitaler - som i sin tur ger energiförlust i form av strålning inom ett visst spektrum, används i en röntgenmaskin. Här vill vi dock i stället generera strålning inom spektrat 100- 0,01 Å (cirka 0,01-10 nm) - alltså röntgenstrålning. För att göra det krävs mycket mer volt än då synligt ljus ska genereras - 70 000 volt behövs. Enorma mängder värme behövs och stora energiförändringar krävs för att röntgenstrålning ska bildas. I en röntgenapparat bildas röntgenstrålningen i röntgenröret. Röntgenröret består av ett så gott som lufttomt glasrör med en anod och en katod. En anod är den elektrod i en elektrolytisk cell eller ett urladdningsrör som är förbunden med strömkällans positiva pol. Den andra elektroden, som är förbunden med strömkällans negativa pol, kallas katod. Verkningsgraden på ett röntgenrör är dålig, endast c:a 1 % av den tillförda energin bildar röntgenstrålning, resten övergår till värmeenergi. I både katoden och anoden finns filament av tungsten eller volfram ofta tillsammans med koppar. Tungsten är ett gammalt namn på Scheelit som är ett mineral ut vilket volfram utvinns. På engelska, och ibland också på svenska, används de båda termerna synonymt, vilket egentligen inte är helt korrekt. (Volfram är ett ovanligt metalliskt grundämne. Den har en densitet som guld, är stålgrå och är i ren form mjuk och plastiskt formbar. Även små halter av icke-metaller som kol och syre gör den spröd och hård. Volfram har de högsta smält- och kokpunkterna och det lägsta ångtrycket av alla metaller.) Tungstenfilament i katoden (-pol) värms upp med hjälp av en lågvoltskrets som också kallas glödström. Det genererar ett elektronmoln och kallas för termisk emission. När sedan en högspänningskrets mellan anod och katod aktiveras blir katoden extremt negativ. Det gör att elektroner accelereras iväg från den negativa katoden mot den positiva anoden. Elektronerna färdas med mycket hög hastighet och bär på stor mängd energi. När elektronerna sedan träffar en metallplatta (också av volfram) vid pluspolen bromsas de upp. Själva inbromsningen och hur elektroderna träffar och interagerar med atomerna i volframet i anoden genererar röntgenstrålning. Orsaken till att röret ska ha vakuum är att förekomsten av syre eller andra gasmolekyler skulle kunna krocka med elektronerna från katoden och minska deras rörelseenergi. Det förhindrar också att filamenten oxideras. Olika sorters röntgenstrålning. =Elektronerna kan interagera med atomerna i metallen på tre olika sätt.= När elektroner bromsas in bildas bromsstrålning. Bromsstrålning kallas även Bremsstrahlung (tyska) och det är en benämning som ofta används internationellt # Bromsstrålning. En elektron träffar en atomkärna alla elektronens rörelseenergi omvandlas till en enda foton med röntgenstrålning. Det är inte speciellt vanligt. # Bromsstrålning. __De accelererade elektronerna bromsas in av elektriska kraftfältet intill atomkärnan i volframet__. Elektroner som bromsas byter ofta riktning. Den bromsade energin __övergår i elektromagnetisk strålning, bromsstrålning__. Denna process ger upphov till ett spektrum av EMS. En elektron som bromsats in kan byta riktning och lämna metallblocket direkt. Men elektronen kan också först bli inbromsad av ett kraftfält från en atomkärna, och sedan av ett annat. Då elektronen har lägre ingångsenergi vid kontakt med det andra kraftfältet är det inte säkert att bromsstrålningen faller inom spektrat för röntgenstrålning. Den största delen av all röntgenstrålning som produceras i röntgenröret är denna typ av bromsstrålning. # Specifik strålning. Strålning som är specifik för interaktionen med just den volframhaltiga metallen i anoden. __Accelererade elektroner träffar en av elektron nära en metallatoms kärna. EMS avges som är specifik och karakteristisk för volfram__. Detta tillsammans med det faktum att volten vid katoden kan varieras (60 000 - 100 000 V) ger ett spektrum av strålning som avges från anoden. All den strålning är inte önskvärd för ändamålet. Därför filtreras strålningen. Aluminiumfilter används för att filtrera bort all strålning som har för låg våglängd. image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-17 kl. 17.40.20.png Bromsstrålning. En elektron träffar en atomkärna alla elektronens rörelseenergi omvandlas till en enda foton med röntgenstrålning. Det är inte speciellt vanligt. image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-17 kl. 17.40.25.png När en elektronen saktas ned, kommer den att "studsa" och lämna atomen den träffat med mindre energi än den hade vid inträdet. Lagen om energins bevarande säger att denna energi inte kan gå förlorade och måste absorberas av atomen eller omvandlas till en annan form av energi. Den energi som används för att bromsa den elektron behövs inte av atomen och överskottsenergin kommer i detta fall att utstrålas som röntgenstrålning. image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-17 kl. 17.40.30.png Karakteristisk strålning bidrar endast en liten andel av fotonerna i en röntgenstråle. Det inträffar när en elektron från katoden träffar och skjuter iväg en elektron från en inre orbital i volframatomen. När detta händer, kommer en elektron från en yttre orbital snabbt att dras till tomrummet i den inre orbitalen i volframatomen. När en elektron från en yttre orbital ersätter den förskjutna elektronen kommer en foton att emitteras. Fotomen som emitteras kommer att ha en energi som motsvarar skillnaden mellan de två orbitalbindningsenergierna. Skillnaden mellan orbilalerna är karakteristiska för olika ämnen. Olika ämnen har olika bindningsenergien mellan elektroner och kärna. Det gör att de fotoner som lämnar volframmaterialet är karakteristiska för just volfram. De olika delarna i röntgenapparaten image:röntgenrör.jpg Röntgenröret ger upphov till röntgenstrålningen. Som beskrivits ovan är ett röntgenrör ett lufttomt glas- (eller metallrör) som innehåller två metallelektroder, en katod och anod. Katoden har formen av en spiralformig tråd, inte olik glödtråden i en vanlig glödlampa. =Röntgenrörets katod= image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-17 kl. 17.57.50.png En fokuseringselektrod omkring glödtråden, med negativ potential, tvingar elektronerna att samlas i ett smalt knippe mot anoden. Om fokuseringselektroden ges tillräckligt hög negativ spänning hindrar den elektronerna från att lämna katoden – detta kallas gallerstyrning av elektronströmmen och därmed av röntgenstrålningen. Gallerstyrning används när man vill åstadkomma korta precisa pulser av röntgenstrålning för bildtagning eller pulsad strålning vid genomlysning. I de flesta röntgenrör finns två glödtrådar av olika storlek i katoden för att sända elektroner mot två skilda områden på anoden. =Röntgenrörets anod= Anoden används för att omvandla de accelererade elektronernas energi till röntgenfotoner. Som ”biprodukt” fås en stor mängd värme – endast ca 1 % av energin blir röntgenstrålning - resten blir värme. Som material i anoden används ofta metallen volfram, av flera orsaker: Det höga atomnumret (74), ”stor kärna” ger högt utbyte av bromsstrålning, metallen volfram har hög smältpunkt (3400 °C) som innebär att inte materialet i anoden smälter eller avdunstar och dessutom hög värmeledningsförmåga som underlättar att värme transporteras bort från fokus. För att underlätta avkylningen och undvika hög lokal uppvärmning av anoden har man en funktion som gör att anoden roterar. Den har formen av en tallrik och kallas då följaktligen anodtallrik. Genom att tallriken roterar med stor hastighet under exponeringen kommer värmen att spridas ut längs hela tallrikens omkrets och punktuppvärmning undviks. En motor behövs för att få anoden att rotera. image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-17 kl. 18.10.53.png Tallriken är avfasad och det gör att det bildas en vinkel mot den infallande elektronströmmen. Vinkeln kallas för anodvinkeln. Vinkel styr fokus, eller brännfläcken som det också kallas. Detta gör dessutom att fokus ser mindre ut i centralstrålens riktning, något som kallas streckfokus. Ju mindre anodvinkeln är desto mindre ser fokus ut sett från centralstrålen. Ofta har anodtallriken två olika ”banor” med olika vinkel så att två olika fokusstorlekar kan åstadkommas med samma rör – fin- och grovfokus. Finfokuset har mindre yta och kan inte belastas med lika stor elektronström som grovfokuset. Däremot ger finfokuset bilder med större detaljskärpa. image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-17 kl. 18.22.37.png image:GW337H243.jpeg ='Röntgenrörets kylning'= I fokuspunkten kommer temperaturen under en exponering att bli mycket hög. Blir den för hög skadas anoden (”smälter”) och röret förstörs. Värmen måste alltså transporteras bort från fokus, anoden och röntgenröret. Detta sker genom värmestrålning som passerar genom röret och genom värmeledning via olika konstruktionsdetaljer i röret. Röntgenröret brukar vara inkapslat i bly och behållaren kan innehålla olja som också kan hjälpa till att leda bort värmen. I det vanligaste fallet sker kylningen genom att värme som når rörkåpan avges till omgivningen utan hjälp av speciella kylsystem. Rörkåpan innehåller avkännare för temperaturen och säkerhetssystem för att undvika överhettning. Det finns alltså en gräns för hur mycket strålning, och därmed värme, man kan producera under en viss tid. Vid upprepade exponeringar kan man behöva vänta en viss tid för att invänta kylning innan nästa exponering kan ske – man kallar detta för ”paustid”. Paustiden kan beräknas med hjälp av en formel, men många moderna utrustningar har automatik som spärrar exponering under paustiden. I fall där speciellt effektiv kylning krävs kan fläktar användas för att öka luftströmningen omkring rörkåpan och öka borttransporten av värme eller omge rörkåpan med kylvätska som cirkuleras till ett kylsystem utanför röntgenutrustningen. Varje röntgenapparat levereras med ett diagram som beskriver den längsta exponeringstiden röret kan användas under vid olika volt (KVP) och rörströmmar (mA) utan risk för skada anoden genom överhettning. Det brukar inte innebära några restriktioner vid intra-oral röntgen. Men om en tandröntgenenhet används för extra-oral exponering kan man behöva kontrollera exponeringstider mot diagrammet. =Strömförsörjning= De primära funktionerna för strömförsörjningen av en röntgenapparat är att (1) ge en låg spänningsström som ger värme till katodens filament och (2) kunna generera en hög potentialskillnad mellan anoden och katoded. Röntgenröret och två transformatorer ligger i ett elektriskt jordat metallhölje – en röntgenkåpa. Ett elektriskt isolerande material, vanligen olja, omger röret och transformatorerna. =Bländare/ kollimator= Kollimator (bildning till nylat. colliʹmo ’rikta’, ’sikta’, ’kasta i rak riktning’, ursprungligen en felläsning av latin colliʹneo, av col-, och liʹnea ’linje’), anordning för att åstadkomma ett parallellt eller nästan parallellt knippe av elektromagnetisk strålning eller partikelstrålning. Den kan bestå av en eller flera bländare som begränsar vinkelspridningen (divergensen) hos strålknippet, eller av en lins i vars fokalplan strålningskällan placeras. Röntgenstrålningen kan avgränsas på så sätt att de antingen för strålarna att riktas om och blir mer parallella, eller för att minska tvärsnittet på strålen och göra den mindre. Enligt "Oral Radiology Principles and Interpretation" fungerar kollimatorn i en röntgenapparat som en metallbarriär med en öppning i mitten som används för att minska storleken på röntgenstrålen och därmed volymen av den bestrålade vävnaden. Runda och rektangulära kollimatorer är vanligast inom tandvården. Tandröntgenstrålar är vanligen kollimerade till en cirkel med 7 cm i diameter. Normalt är kollimatorer inbyggd i en cylinder med en öppen ände - riktmedlet. Rektangulära kollimatorer begränsar ytterligare storleken på strålen så att den bara blir något större än röntgenfilmen, vilket också ytterligare minskar patientexponeringen. Vissa typer av filmhållare ger också en rektangulär kollimering av röntgenstrålen. Användning av kollimation förbättrar också bildkvaliteten. När en röntgenstråle riktas mot en patient absorberar de hårda och mjuka vävnader absorberas ca 90% av fotonerna och ca 10% passerar genom patienten och når filmen. Många av de absorberade fotoner genererar spridd strålning. Spridda fotoner ger brus och försämrar bildkvaliteten. Kollimering av röntgenstrålen minskar exponeringsområdet och därmed antalet spridda fotoner som når filmen. image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-17 kl. 19.42.35.png Hela konstruktionen med katod, anod och transformator är inbyggd i en blyad behållere som blockerar strålning och som fyllts med olja för att leda bort värmen. Strålningen ska bara lämna röntgenapparaten som en smal stråle genom den öppna änden på riktmedlet. image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-18 kl. 10.13.10.png =Röntgenexponering - rörladdning (mAs), rörspänning (kV) och exponeringstid= 'Exponeringstid' När man tar en ”röntgenbild” låter man röntgenröret sända ut strålning under en kort tid, exponeringstiden, som oftast är kortare än en sekund. Exponeringstiden påverkar hur många fotoner som genereras. När exponeringstiden fördubblas fördubblas också antalet fotoner som genereras i hela spektrat av våglängder som ingår i röntgenspektrat. Själva intervallet av fotonenergier är däremot oförändrad. Röntgenrörets ”arbete” under exponeringstiden bestäms av rörström och rörspänning. Spänning: elektrisk spänning, elektrisk potentialskillnad; beteckning U, måttenhet volt (V). Elektrisk ström: fysikalisk storhet med beteckningen I. Elektrisk ström utgörs av elektriska laddningar i rörelse; den uppstår när det finns en elektrisk spänning mellan två punkter i en ledare. Strömstyrka mäts i ampere (A) 'Rörström / rörladdning (mA)' Under exponeringstiden kommer en viss laddningsmängd att ha passerat röntgenröret och vi kallar denna mängd rörladdningen och anger den oftast i tid multiplicerat med ström i enheten mAs, vilket ger milli-Ampere-sekund (mAs). Även grundenheten för laddning (1 Coulomb = 1As) kan användas. mAs-talet anger alltså hur många elektroner som totalt passerat under exponeringstiden och bestämmer hur många fotoner som totalt kan bildas Om strömmen/amperen ökas, utsätts filamentet i katoden för mer kraft och värms då upp mer och frigör fler elektroner som kan kolliderar med anoden och producera fotoner/strålning. Den mängd strålning som alstras uttrycks som en produkt av exponeringstid och rörladdning. Det går att öka den ena variabeln och minska den andra och ändå behålla en konstant strålningsprodukt. Exempelvis så kommer en röntgenmaskin som arbetar med 10 mA i 1 sekund att generera samma mängd strålning om den i stället drivs med 20 mA i 0,5 sekunder. Det vill säga 10 mA i båda fallen. I verkligheten kan det dock variera något. Det är inte alla dentala röntgenapparater som åstadkommer en konstant strålningsprodukt, den kan avvika något från den teoretiskt uträknade. Termerna strålkvantitet eller strålintensiteten avser antalet fotoner som finns i en röntgenstråle. [2016-09-17 kl. 22.08.37.png [2016-09-17 kl. 22.08.43.png image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-17 kl. 22.10.13.png 'Rörspänning (kV) (fotonenergi)' Rörspänningen anger den energi en elektron får under accelerationen. Om volten ökar ökar den elektriska potentialskillnaden mellan katoden och anoden. Det kommer att resultera i att elektronerna accelereras med mer energi. De kommer alltså att ha en högre rörelseenergi när de träffar metallatomer i anoden och därmed generera röntgenstrålning med högre energi. Elektroners och fotoners energi anges ofta i en speciell enhet, elektronvolt, som kan härledas till det som händer i röntgenröret. 1 elektronvolt (eV) är det energitillskott en elektron får genom att accelereras med spänningen 1 V. Den högsta möjliga energin en foton kan ha bestäms av rörspänningen som ju i sin tur bestämmer hur stor energi en elektron kan ha med sig när den träffar anoden. Förmågan hos röntgenfotoner att penetrera ett området beror på deras energi. Högenergetiska röntgenfotoner har en större sannolikhet att tränga passera genom materia, medan det är mer sannolikt att fotoner med lägre energi istället absorberas. image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-18 kl. 00.13.23.png image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-17 kl. 20.45.43.png Röntgenspektrumet visar hur fördelningen av antalet fotoner med olika fotonenergier kan se ut om rörspänningen är 80 kV. Alla fotonenergier mellan 0 och 80 keV är representerade. Den högsta möjliga energin en foton kan ha bestäms av rörspänningen som ju i sin tur bestämmer hur stor energi en elektron kan ha med sig när den träffar anoden. Medelvärdet för fotonernas energi i ett spektrum brukar vara ca 40% av den maximala fotonenergin. image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-17 kl. 21.12.30.png Den mängd strålning som alstras av ett röntgenrör (d.v.s. antalet fotoner som når patient och film) är direkt proportionell mot rörströmmen (mA) och exponeringstiden s. Inom matematiken är linjäritet ett samband mellan två variabler så att en ändring i den ena variabeln alltid leder till en proportionell ändring i den andra. Fler elektroner under längre tid ger mer röntgenstrålning och alltså mer exponering för patienten. 'Filter' De fotoner som bildas som har för låg energi och inte bidrar till röntgenbilden filtreras bort. Innan strålningen har lämnat röntgenröret har den till att börja med passerat röntgenrörets vägg av glas eller metall. Till detta läggs ofta lager av olika metaller, tilläggsfilter, som monteras intill röntgenröret i strålningens väg. Vanliga material i dessa filter är aluminium och koppar. Man brukar tala om röntgenrörets inre filtrering för att ange hur mycket material som finns i röntgenrörets vägg och total filtrering för att ange den totala mängden material som strålningen måste passera innan den lämnar röntgenutrustningen. Ofta anges filtreringen i ”millimeter aluminium, mm Al” oavsett vilka material som är inblandade. Detta innebär att om den inre filtreringen i ett röntgenrör t ex anges som 2 mm Al så innebär det att röntgenstrålningen påverkas av röntgenrörets vägg på samma sätt som av 2 mm aluminium. image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-18 kl. 00.45.54.png 'Röntgengenerator' Röntgengeneratorn förser röntgenröret med nödvändiga spänningar och strömmar. 'Manöverorgan' Olika inställningar kan göras via manöverorganet. De kan se ut på lite olika sätt men de syftar till att manövrera röntgenapparaten, justera inställningar så som exponeringstid med mera och det är från manöverpanelen som exponering utlöses. Manöverpanelen till röntgenapparaten ska vara placerad i ett manöverutrymme som är strålskyddat. image:Skärmavbild 2016-09-19 kl. 09.06.15.png